


penance

by Areiton



Series: acts of worship [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Like super under-negotiated, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Priest Steve Rogers, Spanking, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Tony Stark's Guardian, This is dirty and blasphemous and I have no regrets, Tony Stark/Others - Freeform, Tony kinda fucks around a lot in this, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: He sometimes thinks that this--the second act of his life, this calling he never asked for and boy who hates him--is penance for the lives he took, for the peace he found, as a soldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: acts of worship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587328
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	penance

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags and check the end notes if you're concerned.

He was a soldier once. 

Before he was a priest, or a guardian, he was a soldier. It was, he thinks, easier. 

There was something pure about it. Something clean about fighting and orders and putting it down, at the end of the day, blood and dust washed away. 

Being a priest is nothing like that. 

Neither is being Tony Stark’s guardian. 

He sometimes thinks that this--the second act of his life, this calling he never asked for and boy who hates him--is penance for the lives he took, for the peace he found, as a soldier. 

Penance, he thinks, should not be this exquisitely painful. 

Tony--Tony,  _ his  _ Tony, is an excruciating kind of torment. 

Howard was his friend, a man who trusted Steve and who Steve trusted, a man Steve had saved a few times. 

It was only a small surprise, when Howard made him the boy’s godfather. It was a bigger surprise, when he got the call, two years out of the service, and just settling into his first parish, and the sudden guardian to an angry young man with grief and spite in his eyes. 

Tony never did settle into life in the parish. Oh he was good at charming his teachers, at smiling on Sunday and listening attentively to the elderly women who came by with food for them--but he hated it. 

He pushed against every boundary Steve set. 

He drank in the parish and smoked in the garden. 

And--

Steve closes his eyes, and the first moan filters out. 

~*~ 

Tony is always quiet, to start. 

The first time it happened, Steve was coming home late from a prayer meeting and he heard the punched out gasps, breathless and high and it made him still, until a low moan filled up the parsonage, and he moved, silent as a shadow. 

Tony was on his back, all pale smooth skin poured over lithe muscles, his hair a mess, nail marks on his chest bright in the darkness, and his lips--his lips were full and wet, open on that fucking  _ moan. _

He was balls deep in that Sunset Bain girl he’d been hanging around, muscles of his legs flexing as he thrust up into her. 

Steve watched, flushed and hot, and guilt eating away at his gut, until Sunset cried out and Tony’s face went slack, his eyes closed, as he came. 

He slipped away, silent, before he could see Tony pull out of her. 

~*~ 

He’s hard already, even before he finds Tony. The boy is sprawled on the couch, his hand lazily moving over his dick in sleep pants. He’s half focused on his phone, and Steve wonders, briefly, who has his attention. 

Then Tony’s hips kick up and he catches his lip in his teeth. 

~*~ 

Pepper is nice. Steve  _ likes _ Pepper--likes her more than he liked Sunset. 

He’s almost pathetically grateful she’s still wearing her cheerleader skirt where she’s kneeling in front of Tony. 

Tony, who’s jeans are pooled around his thighs, who’s hand is petting over Pepper’s hair, who’s head is tipped back, lip caught between his teeth, looking like he’s in exquisite agony as he fuck’s pretty little Pepper’s mouth. 

He’s  _ beautiful,  _ shameless and gorgeous in his pleasure, a dazed content kind of laziness in his eyes as he thrusts and when he talks--

Steve is hard, but the sound of Tony’s whiskey soaked husky voice pleading to be allowed to come, begging and promising to be  _ good _ . 

His cock twitches in his khakis, precum wetting thin boxers. 

“Please,” Tony  _ begs _ . 

Pepper pulls off, and her hand is wrapped around Tony’s cock, obscuring it, her voice smooth and warm and he doesn’t actually hear what she says, just grits his teeth as he watches Tony come, lip clamped between his teeth, wet and white against Pepper’s hand. 

His smile, when Pepper coos at him, calls him  _ good _ almost sends Steve over the edge. 

~*~ 

Tony is always gentle with his partners, but he  _ likes _ the bite of pain, and Steve waits, impatient today, for him to shove his shirt up, to pinch a nipple between his fingers. 

He’s almost savage about it, and Steve’s mouth  _ waters, _ wanting that sweet little bud between his teeth. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Tony grits, and shoves his shorts down. 

~*~ 

The sound of flesh on flesh is what caught his attention, when he pulled himself out of the daze of sermon writing. 

The sound of flesh on flesh and the hitch of a sob is what propelled him out of his office, fury rising because Stone had vanished two weeks ago, and left a ring of bruises on Tony’s wrist and--

Tony was pinned to the couch, and--

Oh. Oh,  _ god.  _

James Rhodes was behind him, a paddle in hand, and Tony’s ass was bright red, and Rhodes was murmuring, a soothing litany of praise and reassurance, dark fingers soothing over Tony’s red ass, and his  _ hole _ was stretched, stuffed full and Tony’s face--

Tony’s face was red and covered with tears and so damn blissed out he can’t stop himself from reaching down, from stroking his cock as Rhodes spanks him, each blow jolting Tony against the couch, the friction making Tony whine as much as the blows made him sob. 

“Don’t you come,” Rhodes growls, once, and Tony jerks, a whine high in his throat that Steve had never heard before. Rhodes grins, pulls the plug free and sinks into Tony’s waiting hole, fingers digging into his red ass. “You come on that couch Rogers will  _ know _ .” 

And Tony  _ wailed. _

~*~ 

He doesn’t let himself reach for himself. He watches. 

This is not his pleasure, not for him to watch or take, and the delicious agony of  _ wanting _ is penance. 

~*~ 

Tony is different, when he’s alone. Not gentle, like with Pepper. Not needy, a pain slut desperate for praise like he was with Rhodey. Not a slow rising wave of  _ noise _ and  _ want _ that Sunset brought out in him. 

When he’s alone--he’s curious, unabashedly desperate, fucking himself on a thick dildo that stretches him wide. He’s constantly roving hands, fucking the tight fist, fingering himself, raking his nails over his nipples and tugging at his balls, chasing sensation like the hand on his cock isn’t  _ enough. _

He’s loud, rambling and desperate, and this--this is the sin that Steve is guilty of. 

This is why he watches Tony, when he’s being fucked and fucking and when he’s alone, lost in pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck.” Tony breathes, spreading his legs. His hole is a tight little furl and Steve’s mouth  _ waters _ . “Oh fuck, fuck,  _ please.” _

He grits his teeth, leans his head against the wood of the door he watches from, hidden in shadows and his phone buzzes in his hand, and in Tony’s. 

Tony shouts, and Steve can’t drag his gaze away, can’t help but watch, hungry and wanting and unable to  _ touch  _ as he comes, a mess of sticky white and writhing and a  _ name _ shaped and silent, gasped in the midst of his orgasm. 

Steve watches, avid and hungry, because he  _ knows _ what it looks like, from watching Tony, alone and under Sunset and above Pepper and pinned down by Rhodes. He knows what it looks like, has seen it like this and when Steve smirks at Tony over dinner, Tony smiling and teasing. And when Tony spits it, furious and mocking. 

“ _ Father,”  _ Tony breathes, soundless as he comes. 

And Steve follows him over the edge, spilling untouched and desperate in his underwear. 

~*~ 

Later, when he is alone and the guilt and  _ want _ is eating him up, he looks at the text. 

**Bucky: meet us in the chapel tomorrow.**

**Author's Note:**

> Steve watches Tony in several sexual encounters and masturbate. It is heavily implied that Tony is aware of this and consents but there is no explicit consent or negotiated kink. 
> 
> This series will resolve with the final story!


End file.
